Protector
by Fangirl-Nerd-Shipper-185
Summary: Erik comes to Christine's rescue after Roul becomes abusive.


Christine had gotten used to the abuse at Rouls hand. Her friend from the opera house, Meg Giry, knew about it. Madame Giry, Meg's mother, also did. Roul had forbid Christine to sing again. Madame Giry was visiting her and Roul at the Mansion. Meg was working as a servant to Christine. Christine Daae had regretted leaving the Phantom all those years ago. She only did because he shouted at her, "Leave me!" and Roul had pushed her into the boat. Now, she wished she had let the Phantom kill Roul. The mansion that she lived in had many old passageways, similar to the Opera House. Madame Giry, Meg, and Christine were sitting in the library, and Christine was singing. Roul forbid her to sing, even at home. She sang a tune she had not heard in almost six years. The staff never told Roul about her singing, they loved her voice too much. This tune had been in her mind for a while. With Roul gone on a trip, she sang loudly and without fear. " _Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant me to your glory!"_ Then they heard something. Footsteps. Angry, heavy steps. Christine spoke to Meg and Madame, "Leave, quickly!" But before they could leave, Roul burst in. "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT SINGING?! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU DISOBEY ME, YOU WHORE!" With that, he drew a dagger and pressed it to Christine's neck. Meg and Madame shouted, "No! Please!" But Christine's face went from one of fear to one of confusion to one of calm, almost pride. Meg and Madame heard it as well. Roul spoke, fear overtaking him, "It cannot be.." Meg said, her voice a whisper, said, "And yet, it is..It is the Opera Ghost!" Madame said, also a whisper, "The Phantom!" Roul, "Freak! Monster!" And Christine spoke, relief tinging her voice. "The Phantom of the Opera! Erik! He is here!" Roul pushed the knife into her throat, producing the smallest trickle of blood. "Silence, Whore! He is dead!" Meg then said, "No, Monsieur. He escaped. He is very much alive." Madame Giry then, thoughtfully, spoke. "Yes. He left the Opera House, and went to a small cottage. He lives near me.." Roul, his eyes filled with fear and anger, shouted, "YOU LIE. I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" but before he could reach his sword, An all too familiar, haunting as much as it was haunting, voice filled the chamber, a song coming with it. " **IGNORANT FOOL, YOU SLAVE OF FASHION, LAY THY HANDS OFF OF CHRISTINE! YOU HURT THEM, YOU WILL BE DESTROYED. I AM VERY MUCH ALIVE!"** Roul just stared as the panel in the wall opened, revealing the Phantom. His shiny black leather boots, his smartly tucked in trousers, his frilly shirt, his suit coat, his black cloak. But most recognisable, the mask! The white, sharp angled, mask. And in his belt, his skull hilted sword. The silver of his blade was not fully shown. He spoke again, this time without rhythm. "I said lay your hand off. Let them all go, and no harm will come to you. I will not force Christine to follow me, in case you were wondering. I was an idiot. But LAY OFF OF HER. NOW." Roul shoved Christine to the side, Madame Giry catching her. Roul drew his sword, and the phantom his. "You will not live this fight, freak. You cannot tell me what to do with what is, by the bonds on her fingers, rightfully mine." The Phantom then said, "We settle this with a duel. But I will not be as weak as I once was." With that, Roul charged, running right toward Erik. Erik swung, but only to hit Roul in the head with the hilt of the sword. He lay to the ground, unconscious. Erik turned towards the three women. "Leave quickly. He will rise soon. I do not wish to kill him while you are here." Christine only stared. "You came here. Knowing the risk. To save me. To save all of us. After what I did, why? And how did you know?" The Phantom simply said, "I will always love you. No matter what. And I heard Madame Giry talking to Meg about it. I asked her is it was true, and she confirmed it. That was when I started to plan. She was visiting Meg, and I found the old passages through the mansion. He will hurt you no longer." Christine ran to him. "I am sorry that I left you. Would you accept me back?" The Phantom just said, " **Christine, thats all I wanted of you."** Madame Giry hated to break this beautiful moment, but she had to. "We must go, Monsieur. His friend will be here any minute. If we leave now, there will be no need to kill him." Meg then spoke, "There is a place about three days travel from here. We Leave now!" They ran through the passage, and Erik made sure to get all three into the carriage, giving them all a dagger. "Just to be safe." He smiled at them. And kissed Christine softly on the lips. Christine whispered to him, "It has been so long since I have been kissed with love, and not just lust." Erik smiles, the visible part of his face turning a deep red. He cannot speak, he is so overjoyed. Then, through the passage, A a sound. Feet. Roul comes, running. He stabs the Phantom in the Arm, and Says, "I will let them go. But you must stay. To be my prisoner. My slave. Or they all die. Your choice." Then, leaning closer, he says, "This is the point of no return." The Phantom responds, " _ **I will go. But remember. The tables have been turned, but at some point, they all go back to the right position."**_ Then Roul feels the blade, piercing his back. He turns, to see Christine holding the dagger. She whispers to him, " _Any tears of love, have turned to tears of HATE!"_ Roul falls, and Christine shakes. Erik walks over to her. "I am here. I will never leave. What do you need me to do?" Christine simply responds, "Drive."


End file.
